SICK AS A DOG
by clumsyasbellaliterally
Summary: Bella ends up with the flu. She is sick as a dog. Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys this is my first fanfic. Please read and let me know what you think.

Thanks alot

clumsyasbellaliterally(this is 100% true)

Disclaimer:

Me: I own all of twilight! Inckuding SETH!

Seth: No you don't SM does!

Me: If I say it will you kiss me?

Seth:Absolutely!

Me: Ok I don't own Twilight SM does! Can I have my kiss now?

Seth:NOPE

Me: A girl can wish!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shout out to NILEY FOREVER2012! I urge you all to read her story. THE PERFECT MAN! a promise of lemons and a GREAT Read!

SICK AS A DOG

summary: Bella ends up with the flu. She is sick as a dog. Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse.

I had spent a wonerful night at the Cullens only to wake up feeling horrible. When I woke up i turned to find that Edward was not in the bed. I shot up and looked around the room to find a note from Edward taped to his door. I got up feeling very shaky and walked over to read the note.

Bella,

I am very sorry love but Emmett, Rose, and Alice pulled me on a hunting trip. Jasper and Esme are home and Carlisle is at the hospital. I'll be home this evening. I love you. Take care love.

Love Always,

Your Sparkly Vampire Fiance,

Edward.

p.s. Bella please dont complain I promise we'll have Edward home by this evening. I _saw _you calling and complaining. Emmett says that you are his favorite little sister and not to worry, we won't harm Edward _much_.We'll see you tonight.

your sister,

Alice.

I pulled the comforter off the bed and decided to head downstairs to see Esme and Jasper. Hopefully Carlisle is still here so he can give me something to feel better.

I arrived downstairs to find Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper talking. They stopped talking and turned to face me as I entered. When they saw my condition they all raced to my side.

"Bella you don't look good. How are you feeling?" Carlisled asked.

"Horrible." I replied.

"Go lay down on the couch and I'll be back in a minute." I did as he said. I had jaust layed down when he came back in in his black bag. He took my temp.(102), checked my ears, breathing, throat, ect. When he was done he spoke soothingly to me."Bella you have the flu. I want you to stay here where I can keep an eye on you. I'll call charlie and let him know the situation. Bella I need to give you a shot..."

"No shots please!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella its medication to make you feel better. If you refuse I'll have Jazz put you umder while I give it to you," he waited and I shook my head no,"Jazz please?"I felt myself become drowsy and the quick pinch of the needle, before I drifted off to sleep.

AN: so what do you guys think?Good?Bad? Please review and make my day. First five reviewers get a visit from their fav. twilight characters!

DO NOT PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON! WHAT YOUR ALREADY DUD? WELL THEN REVIEW!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I figured out how to add new chapters but I cant figure out how to get to my reviews. Could someone please help me? Yes I am very computer savvy at this took so long. so without further adue here is ch.2.

Cullens and Packs:STOP!

Me: What?

Them: You don't own twilight.

Me: You are 100% correct I would keep you all to myself. But as it is I don't Just read the Twilight Oath. Hahahahaha!I know what the Twilighters know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also I dont own Warrior Angel otherwise Derek would be mine and mine alone forever.

Thankyou Stephanie Meyer and Margaret and Lizz Weise. We couldn't do it without you.

CH.2

BPOV

I woke up later that day feeling even worse. Wait didn't I get medicine. I know I did. I was back in Edwards room, which was hot, so I decided to go see Esme and Jasper. When I arrived downstairs I saw Jasper reading.

"Hey Jazz, wheres Esme?" Wow my voice was hoarse.

"She went shopping for some stuff for you, she should be back pretty soon. Did you need something?"

"I'm really hot and needed her to cool me down."

" Come here Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella. I can handle it. And Bella don't talk, you'll make you voice worse; you were coughing alot in your sleep. We tried to wake you up but you are a sound sleeper."

"I tend to be when I'm sick."

"Ugh Bella I said don't talk. Hold on I'll be right back"

"w...."

"I'm getting you a notebook and pen so we can will kill me if I let you keep talking. So wait here and please don't talk." I only had to wait a couple of seconds before he was back with a notebook and pen."Here you are now you don't have to strain your voice."

_Thankyou _I wrote.

"No problem. Bella come here" I scuited closer to Jasper and he enveloped me in a hug. "Bella, your burning up." I pressed my forehead into his chest, the coolness felt really good against my burning skin.

"sorry" I whispered.

"Bella its fine, but I think I should take you to the hospital. From my judgement your running a 103 temp."

"No hospital, please?" I begged tears rolling down my face.

"Bella. write in your book"

_Please_ I begged again.

"Fine but If your temp gets any worse even by a degree I'm taking you in." He stated in a firm authoritive voice that rang with finality. I couldn't help but laugh."What are you laughing at little missy?"

_You. I can see why you were a good military leader, your voice is full of authority when you want someone to do something.I like it it really shows who you are. I love you Jasper you will always be my big brother._

" Thank you Bella. I love you too my little sister. And now you need more sleep."

_I don't want to back to the room its hot._

"You don't have to you can sleep right here. How 'bout I read to you? I'm reading a new one called Warrior Angel by: Margaret and Lizz Weis." I nodded my head and leaned on him as he read to me.

JPOV

Bella leaned against me as I read to her. She fell asleep within 5 minutes so I put the book down and held her. It hurt me that my little sister was hurting. I was hoping that me being cold would help lower her temp. I didn't want to take her to the hospital I know she hates hospitals and it would only make things harder for her, but if she didn't get better I wouldn't have any choice.

My siblings came back about half an hour after Bella fell asleep. They came in laughing and I had to hush they quietly so as not to wake up Bella. They all looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Theres a little thirst but nothing to matter. Shes still running a fever but it has dropped some. Esme went to get some medicine and other things for Bella. She should be back soon. She must have got stuck helping Carlisle at work, shes been gone for a couple of hours."

"Thank you for taking care of her Jazz."

"Its no problem at all. She is my little sister. She even laughed at me. She said that she can see how I was a good military leader, cause my voice is full of authority."

"She understands you more than you know my Jazzy."

"I'm quite suprised that I'm able to sit here and hold her so easily."

"Its easier the more you become accustomed to it."

"I've realized"

"I'm proud of you Jazzy." Bella continued to sleep. Edward wanted to take her to his room but I was glad just to be able to be so close to her. I felt horrible for not being able to be closer to her before. I also knew that it hurt her, I had felt it at her birthday so being able to do this was amazing.

"Jazz don't feel bad about the past, its not your fault. I'm glad Your able to do this and I'm sure Bella feels the same way. Your a good brother Jazz, thank you so much."

"Your welcome and thank you for allowing me to have this time with her. It makes me feel like I'm making up for all the evasiveness in the past." I looked down at Bella and noticed her eyes were open. How much did she hear of our conversation?

Oooooh a little bit of a cliffy. I couldn't resist. I hope you guys like this second chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. If anyone could help me get into my reviews i would appreciate it, please email me, and as soon as I get it figured out I'll let you guys know that you can review until then could you email me? I would love to hear what you guys think and any suggestions you have.

thanks again

Clumsy


	3. You Can Review YAY!

AN: So I figured out how to get to my reviews so you can all review. I look forward to your reviews and If you would like to add something to the story let me know I'm writing this as I go. I have started ch. 3 but I could use some Ideas thankyou to all of you that have reviewed and favorited. I'm glad you like the story and ch. 3 should be up soon. lov ya guys.

Clumsy :-)*


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys heres the next chapter. So without....

Quil and Embry: (clears throats)

Me: Yes

Quil: Aren't you forgeting something?

Me: No I don't think so

Embry: Really cause it seems like you are

Me: Well I'm not so shoo puppies. You making Much Adue About Nothing!

Jasper runs up and looks deeply into my eyes:Say it for me please?!

Me: I um I um I d...don't uh own uh Twilight

Jasper: Good girl

Quil and Embry:(laughing)

They all run off laughing and I remain dazed

Me: Hey that was a cheap shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(whiny voice) Oh well on with the story.

P.S. Congrats to those of you who get the Much Adue About Nothing. If you don't don't worry its in the story so you'll understand soon enough.

Ch. 3

_**Previously:**_

_**I looked down at Bella and noticed her eyes were open. How much did she hear of our conversation?**_

JPOV

"Hi Jazz. Oh my gosh Im so sorry."

"For what, Bella?"

"Well this must be hard and I um" her face flushed a deep shade of red and edward shot me a worried glance but I was fine."slobberedonyourshirt."

I hadn't even known that she did.

"Its fine Bella. Im fine so don't worry about that and the shirt will only be worn once anyway. Bella please don't talk you'll hurt your voice" she blushed again." Edward could you hand me Bellas notebook?"

"Edward?!"

"Hi my Bella. How are you feeling?"

"In your notebook" I reminded her as she went to speak.

_Like crap._ "Nice choice of words Bells but I don't think crap can feel" Emmett stated from behind me. He let out a booming laugh as Bella turned ten different shades of red. Rose I assume walked up and smacked him in the back of the head due to the dull thud. "Ow hey what was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Its not fun being sick." _Thank you Rose._"Your welcome Bella." Bella got up and pretty much ran into Edwards arms. She was very happy to see him and I was glad that he finally found someone that he was. I was begining to wallow in all of the bad in all the memories of the bad I had done to Bella when I heard her soft whisper "Thank you Jazz." Those few words made me feel extremely happy and knowing that I could help my little sister put me on top of the world. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I could her the whisper of my pixies feet coming down the stairs. "Mom and Dad are on their way home." she stated as she came and curled upin my arms. I don't know what I would do without Alice.

BPOV

I got up From my spot by Jasper to go and sit with Edward, I suprised my self when I pretty much ran over to him. "Did you have a good time with Jasper my love?"

_Yes. When I was awake. He read to me. I felt so protected._ I looked over to Jazz he looked sad, no doubt he was remembering the bad times. I decided to try and make him feel better "Thank you Jazz." He brightened up considerably at those words.

"You made him happy and knowing he could help you puts him on top of the world." Edward whispered to me and I giggled. After a few minutes Alice came down. "Mom and Dad are on their way home." She quickly ran curled up into Jaspers arms; they didn't show public affection often but when they did it was the cutest thing. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Your giggly today. What are you laughing at this time?" Jasper asked.

_You guys are so cute._

"Ahhh Alice she said your cute!"

"Shut it Emmett"Alice said with a menacing look.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to offend you." I said as I started to cry.

"Oh no Bella no you didn't offend me I love that you think Jazz and I are cute" she gave Jazz a loving look. "Emmetts been an ass all day and I am sick of his shit"

"Alice Cullen!"

"Sorry Esme"

"Bella dear how are you feeling?"

_Better_

"Thats good"

"Bella I brought you home some medicine. Do you think you can keep it down?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. I knew that if I couldn't keep it down then I would need an IV which meant needles. He handed me two pills and Esme handed me some water. I had some trouble getting them down due to my sore throat. After a few minutes I started feeling naucious so I jumped up from Edwards lap and ran as fast as I could upstairs. Unfortunately I didn't make it to the bathroom in time and lost all of my stomach contents on the floor. Edward and Esme were the first to me.

"Esme I'm sorry!" I cried.

"shh Bella its ok don't cry."Edward soothed me.

"Bella dear it ok don't cry" she hugged me quickly and ran to fet cleaning supplies.

"Edward..." I warned as I started feeling naucious. He ran me up to his bathroom and held my hair as I puked. After I was done I brushed my teeth throughly. I walked into Edwards room to find him sitting on the bed. As soon as he saw me he rushed over and carefully enveloped me in a hug.

"Are you alright love?"

"For now."

"Carlisle is going to come up and set up an IV" I looked at him terrified. "I'm sorry love but you really need some medicine and hydration."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. where else would I go?" He picked me up catefully, ;aid me on the bed and covered me up. Only a few minutes later Carlisle walked in and set up the IV. I cringed into Edward when I saw the needle. He soothed me and positioned me so that Carlisle could stick me.

"Relax Bella this will only take a second you won't feel a thing I peomise." A second later Carlisle kissed my forehead and said "All done. Goodnight Bella." I turned and looked at him.

"Night Dad" I felt like calling him dad he took care of and loved me like a daughter.

"Thank you Bella. Sleep tight sweet heart." He walked out of the room and I turned back towards Edward.

"You calling him dad means more to him than you know."

"You are all my family. Carlisle and Esme are like a Mom and Dad to me and Em and Jazz brothers and Rose and Alice sisters and you are my Love. I Love you Edward."

"As I Love you my Bella. Now sleep Bella." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as he hummed my lullaby to me.

Ok guys heres the next chapter I hope you like it. Not my best but its late, I'm tired, but I wanted to get this up, and I used all my creative thinking juices on a Shakespear Lit. 'connect a current event to King John' essay. I hope you guys like this and thankyou to all who have reviewed and read my story.

Shout out to Niley4eva2012. Lov ya sis!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks Guys and please review. Your reviews make my day!! 10 reviews please?!! I know you can do it! Just hit the little gray and green button! Homade Cookies to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys here is the fourth chapter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers:

carefulositopeace

Healer Pomfrey

serioustwilightfan

bella1006

niley4eva2012

you guys are amazing All of your eview make my day and prompt me to keep writing. I've got about 25 different stories that I'm working on so be watching out for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight otherwise Seth would be all mine!!!!!!!!

**Ch. 4**

**BPOV**

I awoke a couple of hours later feeling hot and naucious. I ran to the bathroom and began puking my guts out. A few seconds later I felt my hair lift and a cold hand on my neck.

"Are you ok Bella?" It was Emmett. I lurched forward and continued to empty the very few contents of my stomach. I as did I began to cry. when I finished Emmett pulled me into his arms and very gently rubbed my back."shoosh Bella its ok. Please don't cry its ok." Emmett soothed me. The crying made my stomach hurt worse and I quickly lurched out of his arms and emptied what was left in my stomach plus some stomach acid into the bowl. When I finished Emmett helped me up and I brushed my teeth as he ran off to do something.

]When I finished I walked into the room and found Emmett waiting for me. He gently picked me up and ran me down stairs. He laid me on the couch which I noticed he had made up for me and covered me in a blanket.

"What movie would you like to watch Bella?" I thought about my favorite movies.

"Can we watch Much Adue About Nothing and then Fox and the Hound and then the Velvateen Rabbit?"

"Of course Bella. So to beging our Marathon We begin with William Shakespears: Much Adue About Nothing!" he said in an anouncers voice. As he put in the movie a thought came to mind.

"Emmett where is everybody?"

"Carlisle and Esme are at the school talking with the principle. Rose is hunting and the rest are at school."

"Why are you and Rose home?"

"Well thanks to Alice, that evil little pixie, Rose and I got caught having sex on school grounds."

"How is it Alices fault?"

"She tipped off a teacher that she heard strange noises coming from the janitors closet."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she got really mad because I ruined her favorite Gucci heels because she threw out my favorite shirt."

"Oh" He started the movie and sat down in the chair by the couch. I don't remember much of the movie as I fell asleep. I woke up as the credits were rolling.

"Did you have a good nap?" Emmetts booming laugh filled the room.

"Yeah but I'm really hot will you come sit with me?"

" Of course" he came and sat with me but I could literally feel my temp keep rising. I barely head Emmett calling my name before I blacked out.

**EMPOV**

I went and sat by Bella but her temp continued to rise only minutes later she passed out. I checked her breathing and pulse, both were weak by normal standards. A couple seconds later Rose walked through the door.

"Rose call Carlisle shes burning up." she quickly dialed his number and told him our situation.

"Dad?"

"Yes Rose whats the matter?"

"Its Bella shes burning up"

"Ok how is her breathing?"

"Its weak compared to normal but not too bad and her pulse is slow"

"How high is her temperature?"

"From my feel around 103.5"

"Ok you need to get her cooled down. We're finished at the school so we're on our way home. By the way you two have been suspended for 5 days. Your mother and I will be adding to that. Now take care of Bella we'll be home in a few minutes."

"Ok bye Dad."Rose hung up the phone and came over to me. Emmett give me Bella and get me lots of ice and bring it up to our bathroom." I ran to get the ice.

**RPOV**

I ran Bella up the stairs to Em and I's bathroom. I had asked Em to get ice for the bath. An ice bath was the only way I could think of to cool her down. I turned on the water as cold as it would go in my jaquzi bath. I stripped Bella and placed her in. She began to shiver but we needed to get her temp down. Emmett came in with the ice. I took it from him and dumped it into he bath. It made her shiver more. I felt so sorry for her. I couldn't remember being sick very well as my memories were fuzzy but I knew that it was hard on mind and body.

"Bella if you can hear me I'm sorry. I know this sucks but I need to get your temp down. I love you Bella though I may not show it well you are my sister and it hurts me when i see you hurting. it hurts all of our family none of us could stand to lose you you are too important to us."

Carlisle came up a few seconds later.

"You've done a good job Rose"

"Thank you. I really do care about her even if I don't act like it at times, but I have my reasons."

"I know Rose but she means the world to Edward and if this is what they want I won't go against them but I won't help until they are both ready."

"I know" I looked down at Bella and I could understand her want to be with Edward forever. I could not imagine my existence without Emmett. Afew minutes later Bella began to wake

up.

"Rose?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"How are you feeling Bella" She had not noticed Carlisle was there and she blushed a deep red

"Um I feeling alot better a little cold."

"You can get out now. I'll be down stairs. I want you to try and take some more medicine."

"Heres a towel and I'll go get you some clothes." I walked out into my room and headed to Edwards room to get Bella some clothes.

" Rose keep an eye on her please."

"I will." I grabbed her some clothes and went back to my room. "Here Bella" I handed her her clothes and waited outside as she got changed.

"Thank you Rose." When she was finished she came out and I careful not to jolt her picked her up and carried her down to the couch. I gently laid her down and covered her up.

Everyone was home by now and gathered in the living room. Edward went over and sat down to where bellas head was in his lap. I went and snuggled into Emmetts arms.

"Ok how about we continue where we left off." Em said.

Alice went and put in Fox and the hound and we all settled in to watch it as a Family.

Well there it is Ch. 4 I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Hint: Next chapter Bella will spend some time with Esme and Carlisle.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

You guys truly make my day so please review!!!!!!

Ok guys I need 6 reviews before I upload the next chapter.

Night!!!!!!

Clumsy


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Sorry this took so long but I must tell you I do have a life YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! First off I have school work, boring! Then Thursday I had a party for my Advanced Womens Choir we had so much fun. Now I am sick so I thought that I would write. Hopefully I can capture the sickness part better. BTW I HATE BEING SICK!

Thank you to all of my reviewers especially my reviewers of last chapter:

**Apple: **Thank you I think everyone taking care of Bella is cute too (btw I character write so I have no Idea what will happen.) and don't worry Edward will have a chapter all his own soon.

**Serioustwilightfan:** Thanks but the plot belongs to the characters (HA! IHEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD)(ok for those of you who character write I hope you got that joke. If you don't then here is what I mean. When you character write the characters take over the story and you have no control. I got this idea after reading Stephanie Meyers blog on her page. She was explaining her reasoning for New moon and she said that she didn't want Edward to leave but him being Edward he did. thats what happens when you character write. Thank you Stephanie Meyer my writing has improved dramaticaly using this strategy.)

**Niley4eva2012:** Thanks sis I lov ya!!!!!!!!!!!

and all previous:

**Niley4eva2012**

**Serioustwilightfan**

**Apple**

**Healer Pomfrey**

**Bella1006**

**Carefulsitopeace**

BTW:

_WORDS: are in her note book_

WORDS: are thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES I'M JUST PLAYING WITH HER TOYS!!!!!!!!!!

CH. 5--part 1

EsPOV

I looked around the room at my family, each couple was envoloped in their partner's others arms. I looked back at my husband and he was looking at our family it was nice to have our family back. These past few months have been hard on us all and now we were finally starting to move away from all of the bad. Apart from Bella being sick all of my children were happy again and that made both Carlisle and myself very happy.

"Its so nice to have them home again, all of them."

"I agree. How is she doing Edward?" Carlisle asked.

" Her temp has dropped to 102, her breathing and pulse are even, her breathing is a little strained from her throat being raw from the coughing but other than that shes doing fine. Shes asleep so I'm going to take her upstairs so she can be more comfortable. Good night night dad."

"Good night son, keep an eye on her and let me know if anything changes."

"Good night Edward." I watched as my son ran Bella to his room,he was scared something bad would happen. I knew how her having the flu hurt him he tried to hide it but I could see in his eyes that he was reliving his experience before he was changed. After a few minutes the rest of my children followed suit and headed upstairs. Carlisle turned off the tv and vcr and scooped me up.

"Our turn" I giggled as Carlisle ran us upstairs to our room for some personal time.

EPOV

I wrapped Bella tighter in my arms as my families thoughts popped into my head. I almost decided to just run with Bella to her house but I didn't want to make her any sicker.

Go Edward she will be fine. I know this is hard on you so just go.

"Thank you Alice."

Edward can you bring her back in the morning? Your mother and I would like to spend some time with her tomorrow while your at school.

"I will" I said before I jumped out of the window and to Bellas house. I laid with her all night and watched her dream. I would pull her closer when she began to have nightmares, she had told me that she acquired them often when she was sick. I never moved from her side until she woke up.

BPOV

I woke the next morning in my own bed. I turned over to find Edward laying next to me so I decided to ask him how I got here and why.

"Um Edward why am I home? How did I get here? Does Charlie know?"

"I brought you home last night when my family decided to ...involve themselves in some...explicit activities and no Charlie doesn't know."

"Oh I understand. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well you are going to spend time with my parents and my siblings and I must go to school."

"Oh." I said a little dissapointed.

"Don't worry love tomorrow is Saturday. Alice is going shopping and taking Jazz with her. Emmett and Rosalie are...spending a day alone. Carlisle has work and Esme is going on a day long shopping trip for interior decorating items for the house, so we have the house to ourselves all day tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really. But now I must take you to my house and I must go to school." I frowned. "Whats wrong love?"

"Well its Carlisles day off, I don't want to butt on on their time alone."

"Nonsense Bella they want you to come they are really excited to spend some time with you. Now you two love birds get up. Bella you need to shower and change and then Edward and I will take you home. While you take a shower I will go talk to up Bella." I did as Alice said. I kissed Edward, got up, picked up a change of clothes and went to take my shower.

APOV

I hopped back through the window to get my car. I pulled up in front of the house and went to greet Charlie. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hello Alice"

"I'm here to pick up Bella"

"I thought she was at your house?"

"I brought her home last night. She wanted to come home and be in her own bed."

"Oh I must've been asleep by the time she got home. Come in Alice." We walked into the kitchen and sat down. As we did I turned my full gaze on Charlie.

"Charlie I wanted to have a sleep over this weekend and I would like to have Bella there. The only guy that would be home is Carlisle because of work and to look after Bella, the rest are going camping. She'll spend the day at our house today because its Carlisles day off and he doesn't want her to go to school just yet then we'll sleepover from tonight until Monday and I will drive her to school Monday morning, if thats ok by you?" I asked using my puppy dog face.

"Of course Alice thats fine."

"Thank you Charlie"I said just as Bella came down the stairs. "Are you ready to go Bella? Esmes got breakfast waiting at home."

"Sure. Bye Dad see you Monday night."

"Bye Bells be safe."

"I will" Bella called as she closed the door.

Edward had run home because I showed him the vision of Charlie spying on us and him seeing Edward and grounding Bella. When we got home Edward had Bellas door open before I could even stop.

"Hello love"

"Hello Edward"

"You two have been separated for what 5 minutes chill."

"Awww Ali you ruined my plan"

"We've been separated for 12 minutes we have every right Jazzy."

"I agree"

"I would love to Jazzy but we need to get to school or we'll be late. Rose, Emmett, Edward get your butts out here now or we are going to be late."

"We're here pixie lets go." Emmett said as he jumped in his jeep.

"Emmett enough with the pixie or else I'll paint you jeep pink with purple polka dots."

"Fine" he pouted. I knew he wouldn't stop. He then came up with the idea that if I painted his jeep he would steal all my clothes and write pixie all over them.

"Don't even try it Emmett or I'll destroy that precious jeep of yours then I'll burn you game stations and games." he knew I meant it.

"Fine" I knew he wouldn't stop calling me pixie but as long as he left my clothes alone I wouldn't bug him.


	7. please read! important!

Sorry only an authors note.

Hey guys this is only an authors note. i wanted everyone of my lovely readers to know that i was unfortunately reported for abuse. I would like to say this to whoever reported me.

how childish do you think that is. the least you could do is let me know who you are. and for another you could have simply pm'd me not put it on the review for everyone to see. and so you know the contest rules for the bella, carlisle bonding contest clearly stated that the stories were to be sent to me and all would be added as chapters under the contest story. no it wasnt a story at a time but it was going to be and i have several friends working on stories for the contest, so in the end it would have been a story. if anyone has a problem with me or my stories please pm me so we may talk privately. if you cant and you post anything offensive under the reviews i will delete it. i love to write and simply do it for feed back and for others enjoyment. i dont care who you are but could you please be polite next time and pm me before you report me. if you had i would have explained this to you and this could have been avoided. i made sure to say that contest stories would be posted under the contest story name because i knew it would be a story that way and i had seen others that had done the same. i am sorry if i offended anybody that was never my intention. please forgive me if i have.

so everyone knows there is a carlisle/belle bonding contest. if you would like info please pm me.

thankyou to all of my wonderful readers and if you have any ideas for what she can do to spend time with carlisle and esme in this story i am going through a case of writers block paired with lots of homework and a million club activities so any ideas would be extremely helpful.

once again i am sorry if i offended or upset anyone that was never my intention. i love this site and would like nothing better than to get along with everyone and write stories.

thankyou

clumsy


	8. Chapter 8

Sick As A Dog

Well my loves I am BACK! hehehehe can you believe it yeah yeah I know it has been forever and I have missed you all. but here I am again and I am getting back on track with my stories. haven't you all missed me? sorry if you have :( My life hasa been hectic well hectic doesnt even cover it but I am back now and ready to roll so without further Ado here is the next chapter

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I know sad day

Chapter 5- part 2

I watched them drive away. An arm came around my shoulders

"well Bella dear you have us for today. Do you want anything? soup, tea, crackers?" Esme asked worry in her eyes

"some hot tea would be wonderful Esme" I replied her eyes softened. she led me over to where Carlisle sat. 'he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I relaxed into his side the coolness felt nice but also the fatherlyness charlie never did this he wasan't very touchy feely but I still loved him.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" He asked smiling down at me

"I feel a bit better." I said Ifelt really tired and started to drift off in Carlisle's Fatherly embrace.

"Bella dear you should really drink your tea" I heard Esme soft voice say. I opened my eyes and spotted the tea mug it smelled wonderful.I took the cup relishing in its warmth. I drank it down slowly. I still felt tired after finishing it so after a quick exam and some medicine I was carried to Edwards room and layed on his bed, which I was grateful for as I didn't have enough energy to keep my eyes open with vampire speed let alone me trying tomake it up the stairs at my slow human pace. I fel asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Es POV

I watched Carlisle place Bella on the bed. She was another daughter to us. Carlisle loved Bella so much. He loved all of our children we both did but Bella was different. Bella was human and needed take care of, she needed food, medicine and care when she was sick or hurt, caught when she tripped, and so much more. This was one of those times. By the time my mind came back to reality Bella was asleep.

"lets leave her to rest love" I took his had and we went down the stairs. I went straight to the kitchen and began preparing to make Bella some soup. Carlisle joined me and together we worked in a peaceful silence.

I wasa just taking the soup off when a scream broke the peaceful silence like a knife. we both immediately ran to Edwards room. Bella was thrashing and screaming on the bed. tears fell from her eyes. Bella jolted awake and we each sat beside her. I took her in my arms and whispered to her as Carlisle rubbed her back. After her tears subsided I looked over to Carlisle I didnt have the heart to ask wht her nightmare was about.

"Bella Can you tell us what your nightmare was about?" She tensed when he asked but nodded slowly

"it was the same..." she said. she went on telling us about what Edward told her in the woods, oh if that boy were here, going on to tell us about port angeles, the bikes, Jacob black, the voices- well one voice-, the cliff diving, italy and the volturi, her fear, and everything else. she cried endless tears by the end she was about cried out and falling asleep. I went to lay her down but she held closer.

"no please dont leave me" Carlisle motioned for me to hand her to him so I did. she gladly melted into him and drifted off in her arms. Carlisle carried her to our room and layed down with her, her head on his chest. I grabbed the camera and took a quick picture then layed down on Bellas other side and linked my hand with his. we layed there in peaceful bliss for a while, while she slept.

AN

There is the end of part 2. I will do part 3 tomorrow. sorry I know it is kinda short but its pretty late here. so I am going to head to bed. enjoy all. :D

Clumsy


	9. Chapter 9

SICK AS A DOG

Ok Here is the last part of chapter 5 next chapter she spends with Edward. Yay! I love bonding times.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT

Ch5 part 3

BPOV

I woke up laying on something cold. I open my eyes to see a light blue botton up shirt. everything came flying back to me from last night. I bolted up and felt very naucious. a bucket was placed in front of me and I threw up. I felt hand pushing the hair out of my face ad putting it into a ponytail while other hands were sitting on my kneck and rubbing my back. I finished dry heaving and Carlisle took the bucket. Esme gathered me in a hug.

"oh Bella dear" she say while wipingthe sweat from my face. a cool rag was put on my neck and another on my face and I was laid back on the pillows.

"I'm going to go make you some broth and tea sweetheart" esme said. she kissed my cheek andfloated out of the room.

"here Bella, take these they'll help" Carlisle said as he handed me somme pills and a glass of water. I took them then laid back down. Esme returned moments later with my tea and broth. Carlisle helped me to sit up as emse placed the tray in front of me. i began eating the broth which tasted wonderful, I nibbled on the crackers she brought but they felt too dry and hard to me at the moment, I drank my tea and reveled as it went down my throat it felt and tasted wonderful. I finished and the tray was taken away.

"Bella we need to talk about last night" Carlisle said. I was hoping he wouldnt bring it up but I knew we needed to talk about it. I nodded my head letting him know I agreed. "Bella how often do you have these nightmares?" he asked concerned

"I only have them when edward is away so he doesn't know about them" I said shyly. They both hugged me.

"oh Bella everything Edward told you was a lie. He loves you so much. he only left to protect you. but we shouldnt have let him do it. but we did and for that we are enternaly sorry. we allowed edward to persuade the family including us that it was what was best for you even though we knew it wasn't. we should have let alice look for your future. we almost came back so many times just to check on you but each time edward would say no or we would remember his words. Our family wasa split and hurt. I can promise you bella that will not happen again. you are a daughter to Esme and I just asa rose and Alice are." They both hugged me to them

"Thank you" I said

"are you feeling any better Bella dear?"

"yeah I am"

"hmm what would you say to some games?" Carlisle asked "we can play down in the living room if you would like."

"yes please" He scooped me up and Esme laughed which caused me to giggle and him to chuckle

"you two are too cute" Esme said as she took a picture I bushed.

EdPOV

Alice showed me the vision of Esme Bella and Carlisle. He had just picked her up from the bed and Esme laughed which caused my Bella to giggle and my father to chuckle. Esme took a picture that caused my beautiful bella to blush oh how I loved that blush.

"thank you Alice" I said

"your welcome" she said and we took off running again I heard my siblings ask what she saw and she told them they all thought it was great. I couldn't wait to get home to my Bella

CPOV

Esme grabbed some games from the game closet and brought them down stairs as I took Bella down. I sat Bella down on the couch and tucked the blanket around her as Esme put pillows behind her back.

"are you comfortable dear?" Esme asked. always the caregiver and worrier.

"yes Esme Thank you" Bella said a blush coloring her cheeks

"which game would you like to play Bella?" I asked Kindly

"um trivial pursuit please" We played the game for hours Bella was rather good at it. Edward and the rest of the children returned later that night Bellas spirits picked up as soon as she saw Edward. he pulled her into his arms. The kids put in a movie we watched until Bella fell asleep. before Edward could disappear up stairs I caught his attention.

'thank you son' I thought to him 'today meant the world to your mother and I'

he gave me a small nod and a smile and took her up and layed her in his bed where he hummed her lullaby. Our family was complete.

AN

Yay! there is the End of Ch.5 finally next will be Bella and Edwards day together. Thank you to All my reviewers I love you all. If you liked it or have constructive critisism leave me a reveiw :D

Clumsy


End file.
